The Gift
by fiore777
Summary: What if Mamoru had given Fiore something which wasn’t a flower when the alien left so many years ago?


The Gift

_Note_: Silliness :P

_Description_: What if Mamoru had given Fiore something which wasn't a flower when the alien left so many years ago?

---------------------------

_The Past_

"I brought something for you." A young Mamoru said shyly, he handed a small package to another young boy, named Fiore.

"What is it?" Fiore asked curiously. Unwrapping the offered bundle carefully, he had to smile at what was unveiled.

"I made you a sandwich, in case you got hungry on your trip." Young Mamoru side proudly.

Even though it was just a silly sandwich and Fiore didn't even really like turkey, he was still delighted to get anything at all. In all his travels no one treated him with kindness, much less gave him anything. Fiore beamed at his black-haired friend, "When I come back I will bring you a lot of bread. So you can always make sandwiches for me." With that, the alien left, wondering if bread existed elsewhere in the universe.

---------------------------

_The Present_

In present-day Tokyo Mamoru and the Inner Senshi were leisurely perusing a bakery. Usagi was attempting to stuff herself with as many of the baked goods as possible.

Suddenly, the scent of fresh baked bread became overwhelming and a familiar man approached.

The man was Fiore, who exclaimed, "I have finally found you!" He proceeded to drag the bewildered Mamoru outside. "I've discovered something that can make you happy."

Usagi was too occupied with eating to notice as the love of her life was pulled outside. The other Inner Senshi followed Mamoru and the strange man outside.

After a couple seconds, Fiore successfully towed his childhood friend out of the shop. As soon as they were under the clear sky objects of varying sizes materialized overhead. After being struck by one of the objects, Mamoru noticed they were different types of bread, from bagels to croissants.

"What do you think, aren't these marvelous?" Fiore looked at Mamoru eagerly.

"Well, I do like bread, but I'm not so certain I enjoy being hit by it." Mamoru was still confused by the appearance of the bread as he wondered who the other man was.

"But don't you see? I brought all this to make you happy." Fiore said desperately, it wasn't like finding space bread was an easy task.

At his moment Usagi stepped outside and was in the process of wrapping her arm around Mamoru's. A noticeably large loaf of bread fell on her head and knocked her out. Mamoru rushed to her aid, much to Fiore's dismay. "I will return to retrieve you." And he vanished in a donut swirl.

---------------------------

_The Next Day_

The Inner Senshi were on their way to school when they saw bodies strewn across the road. Most of them were covered in a substance suspiciously reminiscent of dough. As Minako went over to inspect the people further, the dough covered masses rose and started attacking the Senshi.

After Rei banished the evil pastry people, Ami zoomed in on the source of disturbance – a slice of bread innocently sitting in a bakery window. Swifty, Usagi picked it up and devoured it. The slice of bread wailed in agonizing defeat to the mighty jaws of Sailor Moon.

"Perfect, I didn't have time for breakfast." Usagi said happily as the other girls sweatdropped

From an unexpected explosion of flour appeared the silhouette of a person. Coughing from accidentally inhaling the stuff, the form managed to say, "You defeated her..it…whatever gender of bread it was!" The flour cleared and Fiore was revealed, unhappily coughing into a handkerchief. He discarded his human form and revealed himself as the alien he was.

"Is that a loaf of bread pinned to your lapel?" Asked Ami incredulously.

The loaf corrected her, "I am an evil loaf of bread, thank you very much."

Fiore sighed, wondering why Mamoru couldn't choose something that might have had a more menacing form. Gesturing with one hand he called forth a blob of dough. The blob promptly rolled all the Senshi except for Usagi, who looked at the ball of dough hungrily.

"Are you any good at baking?" Usagi asked Fiore. "Can you make me lunch?"

"I have much practice in the ways of crafting bread, yes. But what about Mamoru?" Fiore asked, the other man foremost on his mind.

"Oh, he can help cool, too." Usagi said happily.

And so the world was saved and three lived happily ever after.

That is, until Mamoru and Fiore grew tired of feeding Usagi, and stuffed her in a spaceship with plenty of sandwiches. The evil loaf of bread was content in forming gingerbread men to menace kitchens everywhere.

---------------------------

_End Note_: I have noooooo idea what inspired this. I considered making the gift a fridge and having one smush Usagi, but that ending felt unsatisfactory :P


End file.
